Saiya Squad
The Saiya SquadDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 is a superhero team formed by Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman 2 to fight for justice and protect the peace in Satan City. Biography While attending Orange Star High School, Gohan foils a bank robbery using his Super Saiyan form, causing his classmates to notice the similarities between him and this mysterious, Golden Fighter. Gohan convinces Bulma to create a disguise for him and she creates a watch, which he uses to transform into a superhero alter ego he dubs Great Saiyaman. He begins assisting Mr. Satan's daughter Videl in fighting various criminals, however Videl grows suspicious and manages to trick Gohan into revealing his identity as Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail Gohan into teaching her how to fly and to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. During the Majin Buu conflict, Videl learns that Gohan is the one truly responsible for the defeat of Cell and slowly begins to fall in love with Gohan. Following Kid Buu's defeat, Videl creates her own alter ego called Great Saiyaman 2 ("Great Saiyawoman" in the Funimation dub) and the two begin fighting crime in Satan City as a team while still in High School. After memory of Majin Buu's rampage is erased from the minds of Earth's general population,the Saiya Squad appear to assist in stopping a jewelry store robbery only to find it had already been foiled by Good Buu who had accompanyed Bulma while she was shopping. However by the time of Dragon Ball Super, Videl stopped using her alter-ego in order to focus on raising her and Gohan's daughter Pan. Gohan would continue fighting crime occasionally as Great Saiyaman in addition to working as a stunt double on a Great Saiyaman reboot film "Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan". However Barry Kahn who had been cast to play Great Saiyaman was jealous of Gohan who getting all the attention being the son-in-law of Mr. Satan and husband of Videl. Barry blackmailed his co-star Cocoa Amaguri into helping him tarnish Gohan's reputation. Meanwhile as Great Saiyaman, Gohan defeated a bank robber possessed by Watagash a dangerous alien criminal wanted by the Galactic Patrol who had escaped from Jaco's custody. Cocoa herself ended up discovering Gohan's secret identity as the real Great Saiyaman after overhearing a coversation between him and Bulma. Cocoa blackmails Great Saiyaman into flying her around and helping her do a private script rehearsal. Knowing Gohan was good person she attempted to thwart Barry by changing the location of the rehearsal, but Barry followed them learning Gohan's secret identity and taking a picture of Cocoa innocently kissing Gohan on the lips as thanks for his kind words of encouragement. Barry then showed the photo to Videl in an attempt to ruin Gohan's marriage by implying Gohan and Cocoa were having an affair. However Videl saw through Barry's act knowing Gohan would never cheat on her. Barry was later possessed by Watagash increasing his power due to Barry's evil heart and hatred of Gohan. Barry kidnapped Pan leading to a fight between him and Great Saiyaman. Barry transformed twice thanks to Watagash's possession forcing Great Saiyaman to go Super Saiyan, a form which the film director dubbed Super Great Saiyaman. Super Great Saiyaman defeats Watagash with Super Great Saiyaman Beam freeing Barry. Cocoa later blackmailed Barry into silence by threatening to tell the world he was the monster Great Saiyaman fought. Watagash was rearrested by Jaco though later escaped again after leaving Earth. Though Gohan and Videl had pretty much retired from being superheroes by the time of Dragon Ball GT, Videl would briefly don her old Great Saiyaman Suit during the Super 17 Saga when she and Chi-Chi attempted to join the fight against Super 17 only to find he had already been defeat by Android 18 and Goku. Film Appearances Wrath of the Dragon The Saiya Squad foils a bank robbery unaware that they are being observed by an old man. Later at school, they are summoned from school to stop this old man from committing suicide. After saving him, he reveals his name is Hoi and tells the two about the legendary warrior Tapion and that he needs their help in releasing him from the music box he is being held in, as the Earth would be endangered if he were not released. However unbeknownst to them, Hoi is actually an evil wizard and member of the Kashvar. Unable to open the box, Gohan summons Shenron to open it and free Tapion, who is angered that he has been freed due to the threat posed by the evil entity sealed within him. Later the Saiya Squad confront a mysterious being that appeared and began wreaking havoc in Satan City. Suddenly Tapion appears and uses his Hero's Flute to drive the entity away. Eventually, Tapion reveals that part of the ancient monster Hirudegarn is sealed within him and that Hoi plans to merge it with the other half that was sealed within his brother, which the Saiya Squad had encountered in Satan City. Eventually, Hirudegarn manages to escape though is eventually defeated by Goku. The Saiya Squad resumes their role as the defenders of Satan City after Tapion returns to his home planet using a Time Machine supplied by Bulma. Other Dragon Ball stories Online After the death of Mr. Satan in Age 820 the remnants of the Frieza Force invade Earth as their leaders the Guard Troops believed Mr. Satan had defeated Frieza and waited until after his death to invade. An 63 year old Gohan once again disguises himself as Great Saiyaman and convinces his brother, daughter, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien to don Great Saiyaman-like costumes to hide their identities in order to combat the invaders. Though they manage to defeat them their ki-based fighting style still becomes a hot topic and global interest in "ki" escalates the existence of which had previously been revealed to the Earth's general population by Gohan's book Groundbreaking Science. Xenoverse 2 Inside a time rift anomaly that formed around Satan House, the Saiya Squad fights against evil and convince Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco to join them, albeit reluctantly as he needs their help to repair his spaceship. While investigating the anomaly, the Future Warrior, a Time Patroller from Age 852 is convinced to join them and is dubbed Great Saiyaman 3 (Saiyanoob in the Funimation dub) by Gohan. If the Future Warrior is an Earthling they will start the game investigating the Satan House anomaly where they will spot the Saiya Squad (minus Jaco) practicing their posing. At first Great Saiyaman 2 is apprehensive about posing but Great Saiyaman convinces her to pose and she nails it on the first try according to Great Saiyaman. Great Saiyaman 2 also finds that posing felt good and becomes more enthusiastic about posing as she quickly agrees to Great Saiyaman's suggestion of coming up with a team pose. Dragon Ball Fusions Inside the Timespace Rift, Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 are joined by a female alien superhero Granyu, an elderly male Earthling superhero named Chauda, and a Saiyan Galactic Patrolman named Tyber. Tekka's Team can encounter them as a strong enemy on a hill near the Capsule Corporation in Area 1F of the rift. They can challenge them to a fight, though must complete two Sub-Events before they are scoutable. ;Sub-Event: "Future's Child" Tekka's Team can encounter either Adult Gohan or Videl at the Cell Games Area in Area 3F after traveling to Area 4F. Talking to either one, Pan discovers that they are her parent's younger selves as they are both shocked to meet their future daughter, though Videl quickly figures out that Videl is her and Gohan's future daughter. After Goten and Trunks explain about the presence of Pan and Kid Goku, Gohan/Videl will tell them that they know some fighters who they can train with. This leads to Tekka's Team meeting their train partners on top of a nearby building in the city near the Future Capsule Corporation. There they encounter the Saiya Squad (Gohan & Videl in their alter-egos). While Goten and Trunks are aware of their true identities, Pan and Goku are not. Great Saiyaman reminds Goten not to reveal his true identity before the Saiya Squad and Tekka's Team spar. Completing this Sub-Event rewards the team with Energy and causes the Saiya Squad to appear at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in Area 4F. Additionally, Adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Adult Gohan, and Videl become scoutible allowing Tekka's Team to recruit them. ;Sub-Event: "Out On Patrol" Tekka's Team meet the Saiya Squad (Saiyaman 1 & 2) at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace with Great Saiyaman 1 greeting the team when they speak to them. While Kid Goku is happy to see them again, Pan reveals she was hoping they wouldn't run into the Saiya Squad again. Kid Trunks almost slips and calls Great Saiyaman by his real name Gohan, though manages to stop himself and calls the duo Saiyaman and Saiyawoman before asking what they are doing at Baba's Palace. Great Saiyaman reveals the Saiya Squad had come across a group of no-good villains in the area that have wreaking the place. Saiyawoman adds that they had just got done taking care of the villains, causing Goku to congratulate them. However Great Saiyaman states that one of them got away and Saiyawoman suggests Tekka's Team help them out and track him down as a form of training. Tekka agrees and Great Saiyaman reveals the villain that escaped is an Offworlder martial artist named Yamma. Great Saiyaman tells them to be careful as Yamma is powerful, but Goten states it will be a piece of cake and to leave it to them, but slips up and calls him Gohan, revealing Great Saiyaman's identity to Pan, causing Videl and Gohan to yell at Goten, before dropping the subject and leaving the team to track down Yamma. The team finds Yamma standing under some mushrooms in the desert on the island below Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. Yamma is admonishing himself for almost getting caught by the Saiya Squad who he calls goofballs. Kid Trunks confronts him and Yamma asks who they are. Pan states they have heard that he has been up to no good and that they are taking him in to the Saiya Squad, though Yamma refuses to go quietly as he believes he can defeat them. This leads to a battle with Yamma's Team consisting of Yamma himself, Goyan, and Macaroo. After defeating Yamma he will run off and Tekka's Team must chase after him. After tracking him down, he is cornered by Kid Goku. Yamma tells him to give up before it gets ugly and battle them again, this time with Sirami and Nanmu as backup. He is defeated a second time but once again escapes capture. They finally track him down to the tallest building in the alien city of Area 4F. Tired of being made to look stupid, Yamma reveals that he called on some backup from the Demon Realm and that it is the end of the line for Tekka's Team. Goku tells Tekka to watch their back as he has a bad feeling. Yamma then confronts them with Evil Namekian Ghiro and Demon Swordsman Halto both of whom have come from Demon Realm. Unlike the other battles, Tekka's Team must defeat Yamma and his two allies. After defeating Yamma for the third and final time, Tekka's Team manages to capture him. After capturing him, Pan says they should go back to the Saiya Squad who she refers to as "sucky superheroes". Great Saiyaman thanks them for capturing Yamma and states that taking him out was a tall order. Pan says they sure know how to keep Tekka's Team busy and tells Great Saiyaman to do his own dirty work next time, before revealing she remembered Goten's slip up by calling Great Saiyaman, dad. Great Saiyaman laughs and apologizes. Saiyawoman also slips up and calls him Gohan, confirming her suspicions that Saiyawoman is her mother Videl and Saiyaman is her father. Videl apologizes stating that they were only trying to play their part to protect society by keeping people safe from behind the scenes. While Pan understands this, however she asks why they have to wear such silly costumes as she finds it embarrassing. Gohan however insists the costumes are awesome and Goten agrees, causing Pan to sigh and give up trying to reason with them. Completing this sub-event rewards the team with energy and makes Saiyaman 1, Saiyaman 2, and Yamma scoutible allowing Tekka's Team to recruit them. ;Recruiting Saiyaman 1 & 2 After completing both Sub-Events Tekka's Team can take on the Saiya Squad in Area 1F. To make the Saiya Squad Strong Enemy group appear, Tekka's Team must defeat several enemy NPCs in the area until they show. They can recruit both by KOing either them with a Zenkai Attack. After being recruited, they will appear in the Team's Spaceship and can be selected as team members. Additionally, recruiting Saiyaman 1 & 2 will unlock their clothing Great Saiyaman Outfit and Great Saiyaman 2 Outfit at the Clothing Shop in Satan City. Great Saiyaman Outfit can be worn by Tekka if they are male while Great Saiyaman 2 Outfit can be worn by them if they are female. Great Saiyaman 2 Outfit costs 300 Blue Energy while Great Saiyaman Outfit costs 150 Red & 150 Blue Energy. Trivia *The Saiya Squad was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Superheroes